


Starry Summer AquaNights

by kingbeezelbub



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Summer brings heat, passion, and love for the three lovers as Dick, Kaldur, and Kori relax at a tropical getaway.





	Starry Summer AquaNights

Kaldur sighed. He was in his own element, swimming through the ocean in only a speedo, and looking at the fish swim by. It was like a dream come true. He was really glad to hear that Dick and Kori wanted to take a break and decided to go relaxing at a seaside mansion.

The blonde Atlantean surfaced and exhaled, looking up at the sky and watching the seagulls fly by. His eyes then narrowed as he scanned the shore for any signs of his lovers. "Dick? Kori?" He called out.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his torso as a familiar voice purred into his ears. "Right here, babe." Kaldur turned to face a grinning Dick. "Didn't want you having all the fun to yourself."

"Richard..." Kaldur sighed, frowning. "Wait, where is-"

A loud splash was heard behind them as Kori emerged from the sea, completely nude and smiling wide. Her wet hair trailing down behind her. "I am so glad we came out here. This place is so beautiful." She turned to face the boys. "Do you not agree?"

"Yes, it is most relaxing." The dark-skinned youth smiled brightly. "It is if I am at home."

"I'm glad you guys love this place. Had to practically convince Bruce to let us use this place for our little vacation. Just the three of us together." Dick grinned as Kori swam towards them and embraced them both, pressing her body against theirs.

"Yes," Kori purred. "I can hardly wait to enjoy myself..." 

"Can't we wait until we get inside?" Really, Kaldur wanted to enjoy their 'fun times', but he didn't want to do it out in the sea. "It would be better to cool off from the sun."

"But my people absorb the light of the sun." Kori's face turned into a pout. "I thought people liked being out in the sunlight during summer."

"Yeah, when there's something cool. But, Kal's right. It is getting kinda hot out here. Let's head back in." Dick then swam towards the shore, followed by Kaldur and Koir as they got out of the sea and trudged towards the house. Kori was playing with a strand of her lovely red hair, while Kaldur was trying his best not to gaze at her naked body.

Entering the house, the trio headed upstairs and the boys began to shed their swimwear on the floor, much to Kori's delight. Her green eyes were eying Kaldur and Dick, locking on to their nude forms, especially their buttocks. 

"Like what you see?" Dick asked the Tamaranean.

"I love it." Kori breathed out in a husky voice. "I want you both so badly."

"Patience is a virtue," Kaldur chided gently. "We still reek of the sea. It is better to wait when we're all clean."

"Sadly, Kaldur's right. But that doesn't mean we still can't have a little bit of fun in the shower." The dark-haired former Robin shot a grin filled with mischief towards Starfire. Kori let out a delighted squeal as the three of them headed into the bathroom.

 

Kaldur emerged from the steamy bathroom, letting out a relived sigh. Dick and Kori trailed behind him, smiles on their faces. He sat down on the large bed and fell back on the mattress. "That was...quite refreshing."

"Oh, yes." Kori smiled, grinning at the blonde toothily. "I enjoyed it very much."

Dick raised an eyebrow at Kori. "I know that look, Kor. You got something in mind, don't you?" 

The redhead smiled devilishly at her significant other. "Oh, you know me so well. I want you and Kaldur to do it with one another. I want to watch." Kori licked her lips sensually, shooting them a wink.

Kaldur felt his face heat up at Kori's suggestion. "Y-You mean right here? Right now?" 

"C'mon, let's not keep Kori waiting. She knows what she wants." Dick then pulled the blonde in for a kiss, his arms around his shoulders. Kaldur returned the embrace while feeling Kori's eyes upon him. It felt strange for her not to be involved, but at least he wasn't complaining while he was consummating his love with Dick.

After a moment, they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. "You ready, babe?" Dick asked his boyfriend.

"I-I am ready, Dick." Kal replied softly, feeling his erection going hard as well as Dick's. "I want you inside of me. I would not want to disappoint Kori."

"Then let's give her a show!" Dick then grabbed Kaldur's ass and spread it wide, exposing his puckering backdoor into the open air. He then used his middle digit to push inside the blonde, who let out a small gasp as he felt the digit worm around in his ass. "You feel that, Kal?"

"Y-Yes, I do...!" The Atlantean shuddered, the feeling of Dick playing with his asshole making him even harder and hornier. "Oh, Richard!"

Kori, meanwhile, was idly rubbing her breast and stroking her moist pussy as she watched their antics, amused. "Mmm... Oh, yes. Play with each other, my loves..." The orange-skinned beauty hummed.

Soon, Dick pulled put his finger and motioned for Kaldur to seat himself onto his hard-on. "Take a seat, Kal. You're going to get the ride of your life." 

The dark-skinned blonde did as he was asked, moaning as his asshole swallowed every inch of his boyfriend's cock until it stopped at the base. Kaldur looked back at the dark-haired male behind him. "I can feel you inside of me, Richard... I can feel your heartbeat."

"You're going to feel a whole lot of everything in a minute," Dick growled, grabbing Kaldur's wrists for leverage as he began to thrust deep into the blonde's hole, his hips smacking against his rear. The moans of his aquatic boyfriend were like music to his ears. Like a siren's lusty sea shanty.

Kori's eyes were glued to his erection, bobbing in the air. Her tongue brushed against her lips as she imagined herself sucking Kaldur off and tasting him. Her fingers were pumping inside of her core, juices coating them. "X'hal..." She breathed out.

"R-R-Richard!" Kaldur cried out, feeling his balls flying up and down, smacking onto skin. "Y-You're stirring up my insides...!" 

"Good, it means you're feeling it!" Dick panted heavily, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's ass clinging onto his rod. "I love it when your hole starts squeezing me, Kaldur. This is the best."

It was enough for the Tamaranean, who decided to move towards the two men and slide in between their legs. "Your friend must be so lonely, my lovely Kaldur. I will take care of him." She then placed her mouth onto the blonde's dick and began to suck him off, while still fingering herself.

"K-Kori!" The Atlantean was losing it, her tongue tickling under the tip of his penis, then brushing around the head. "Oh, gods!"

"Finally decided to join the party, Kori?" Dick chuckled as he felt the blonde squirming on him. "It was starting to get very boring until you came, Star."

Kori let out a muffled noise as she still had Kal's cock in her mouth. Hands on his inner thighs, she bobbed her head up and down as she blew his cock. Her eyes gazed upwards at the face of her lover, who was moaning with unbridled lust.

"Ahh...Ahhh!" Kaldur struggled to get some words out, but it was useless as he felt pressure building up in his cock and inside his ass. "I-I'm... I'm go-going to-AHHN!" He went rigid as Dick let out a loud grunting cry, shooting his cum deep into insides at the same time as he came into Kori's hot mouth.

Kori felt his cum flood her mouth and she worked quickly to swallow it down, savoring the taste. As soon as Kal had spent his orgasm, she pulled away his cock and gave his slit a slow lick, taking the last drop of his cum.

Dick let out a groan as Kaldur rolled off of him and flopped onto the bed, his now-shrunken cock hanging out in the air. "Shit... that was amazing..." He then felt his alien girlfriend latch upon his cock and clean him off as well. "Mmm... that's good, babe..." He slowly reached out to ruffle the redhead's hair. "Kal? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine..." Kaldur breathed out, shifting his body to rest on the bed. "I feel good..."

Kori then pulled away from Dick, then climbed back onto the bed and pressed her body against the dark-skinned blonde's in a cuddle, a tired smile on her face. "I'm so happy that you both made me feel good, love." She then leaned forwards and planted a kiss onto his lips.

"We aim to please, my princess." Dick moved in behind Kaldur and pressed his body against his back, cuddling him. "Don't we, Kaldur?"

"Yes..." Sandwiched between his lovers was a great feeling for Kaldur, his Tamaranean girlfriend's breasts up against his chest, and his human boyfriend's crotch covering his ass was quite comfortable indeed. "Yes, we do..."

"I am glad to hear that." Kori and Dick then began to pepper kisses upon the blonde between them, lavishing their affections upon him. 

And Kaldur wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
